


Coffee Break: Naruhina Modern AU

by MRBelle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shop, F/M, Love, Milk, Modern, Modern AU, Writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRBelle/pseuds/MRBelle
Summary: Naruto and Hinata in the Modern world. A young writer and a loud man who likes milk in a coffee shop.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Coffee Break: Naruhina Modern AU

**Author's Note:**

> My first solo/ one-shot fic. I hope you enjoy a nice, and light Naruto and Hinata interaction in the Modern world.

_University shouldn't be this draining._ Hinata thought after a long day at the University, clutching her laptop from her left and swinging her bag from the right. She sighed when she was outside the campus.

She looked up and saw that dark gray clouds are forming. Pouting, she proceeds to go to a nearby cafe to finish up some of her schoolwork and writings as well as get some coffee to boost herself, she is rather sleepy after classes.

Opening the glass door, she was welcomed by the scent of coffee with a hint of chocolate. 

Looking around the crowded place, she found a four-seater table. _Great! I can lay over my things on the table._

Before she was able to close the door, a young man with spiky blonde hair, black jacket and orange trackpants came rushing and grinning. Tensed, she looked up the tall guy and gave an annoyed look which he just brushed off and said a quick "Sorry!" before jogging his way to the counter.

Shaking her head, she made her way to the table she spotted and laid her things. She took in her surrounding and notice most of the customers are students who are also busy typing on their laptops, writing and chatting with their friends. Assured that no one is suspicious to be a thief, she then proceeds to order at the counter.

Looking up at the menu she was rather distracted with the blonde guy who is also waiting for his drink. He was rather loud when talking, **"Why not? Milk is healthier, you know!"** he exclaimed to the female barista, she feels like they are actually friends who knows each other.

**"Coffee has its own benefits too."** The barista answered in a smiling voice. The guy scoffed and saw her looking, she immediately averted her eyes to the cashier guy before she heard him answered **"whatever you say Ayame."**

She smiled to the awaiting cashier and ordered **"Americano, please also add White Mocha, Breve and a bit of water."** The cashier repeated her order before giving her the receipt to claim when her name is called. She then nodded and murmured a small thanks before walking back to her table.

Sighing, she opened her laptop and noticed a message from her friend Sakura. Squinting her pearly eyes, she clicked it open to read.

_"Hinata, I won't be able to come to the café tonight. Something came up, sorry. See you this weekend! Xoxo, Sakura."_

She arched her brows; in her peripheral vision she can make out the blonde guy sitting at the 2 seater table near her. Reading her friends message, she can't help but bite her lips before sending a reply.

_"Something or Someone? I guess he's back from his overseas competition huh? Do send your part of the writing tomorrow though, I need to arrange them right after. Have fun, Hina"_

She was sure her friends boy-friend if not a real boyfriend is already back and she's ditching her to welcome him.

Puffing her bangs, she stands up to get her drink leaving her things. She walked past the blond guys table and saw him frowning at his phone, not wanting to invade his privacy she walked to the claiming area and smiled at the female barista, if she's not mistaken her name was Ayame.

Looking at the name in the cup she read, looking up to her. **"Hinata?"** she asked and Hinata nodded in response.

Back to her table she started her writing. Her book was being reviewed for publication, it was a short novel and she needed to write her Acknowledgement's for the book. Tonight, is the last night of submitting her work to the editors, she can't miss this opportunity. Sakura also needed to pass a writing for their school paper about health.

Immersed in her writing she barely missed the frustrated tone of the man beside her table.

**"Yes, I have it! You told me to bring it to you- No! I didn't! why would I?!"** glancing at the troubled man, she saw him talking to his phone, his hand on his chin listening to the other side of the phone.

**"Jira- no I can't! I'm out right now! Of course, I don't have anything with me other than my phone!"** he looked around the cafe and she quickly returned to her typing. **"I didn't bring my laptop."** He said and put down his phone and took something from his pocket when she heard a voice coming from the phone. 

**"Find a way! Borrow a laptop or something and send my book draft to the editors! We can't have them waiting! I can't pass that late Naruto! I had already asked for too much extensions!"** hearing the dial tone means the call has been disconnected.

**"Stupid old man!"** he sneered, sighing as he laid back and looked around.

Knowing the reason of his unease, and hearing about what he needs to do, and the compassion of a fellow writer within her made her closed her eyes and puffed. She took a sip on her coffee and glanced at the man. The man caught her eyes and she immediately felt sucked out of breath when he sheepishly grinned at her and asked,

**"Am I too loud?"** He scratched the back of his head and said **"Sorry 'bout that, y'know?"**

Gathering her courage, she spoke, **"I'm sorry, I overheard your conversation."**

He took a sip at his cup, **"It's okay, I've been loud."** Obviously, he had ordered milk from the residue of it at the side of his lip.

**"I ca-can help you."** She stuttered and pushed her laptop to face him a bit. **"You can use my laptop to send the draft from that USB."** She motioned at the small frog covered USB he fished out of his pocket earlier.

At her words, his face seemed to brighten by her offer, and he stood and hovered near her laptop just beside her. Looking up to him, her bangs covered a bit of her eyes from him.

**"Can I?"** he then showed he the USB, clear cerulean eyes hopeful and staring at her pearly lavender-ish eyes. 

**"Yes."** She barely managed to respond.

Leaning over and doing what he need to do, he focused on the screen. Feeling the warmth of his body near her, she felt that she'd been feeling sensitive. She can even smell the milk that he drank just a while ago, a fresh wood scent with a mix of milk. 

Her face burning from the sensation, she closed her eyes and sip on her iced coffee, looking at the screen she read **"Icha Icha tactics by Master Jiraya"** her eyes widening at the realization.

Naruto smelled the coffee that lingers on her breath as she read the title for the book of Jiraya that he is trying to submit, **"You smell like coffee."** He said as he clicked send to the right email and glanced to her before looking back at the screen to make sure it was really sent.

_The lady with the pretty eyes_ as he thought. **"Thank you for the Help. Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"** he asked straightening back up.

Hinata looked up at him, eyes still wide. **"Did you just send the Icha Icha Tactics?"** she asked still in daze and he nodded.

**"There's a new volume coming."** It wasn't a question; it was a statement. **"Oh my god."**

Naruto, then was aware that she must have been one of his God-fathers' readers.

He saw her took a deep breath, her face relaxing a bit and looked up to him. **"I am a fan of Master Jiraya, I am happy to help."** She said as she took a seat and pulled her laptop towards her.

He grinned at her cute antics and how she managed to calm herself, he was thinking how soft her hair looks while he stands near her right shoulder when she added. **"And oh, you smell like milk."** She smiled before looking back to her screen.


End file.
